


The Thrill Of You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [54]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Getting Together, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: At first they'd only done for the thrill of a dare, but found something more.





	The Thrill Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5043262#cmt5043262) on the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

At first, they'd only been together for the thrill of it; on what originally had been a dare by the rest of the team. 

The dare was to willing go on an outing with a partner of the same gender and spend time with them on leave for a couple of days only, yet they'd found that they enjoyed their time together.

After a night of partying at some bars together which had been their last night of leave, Carolina woke up to the lovely site of a smiling Niner as the other woman slowly leaned over to kiss her softly.


End file.
